codexeafandomcom-20200213-history
Fae/Sandbox
The faedra are a species of botanical humanoids. Sandbox Background The faedra are omnivorous humanoid plants. They are born as matured children measuring less than a foot tall, and grow to their full adult size in a few seasons. They weigh less than a small cat. Amber sap moves through their veins instead of blood and they can shed pollen. Fae can photosynthesize sunlight to survive in a low-energy state, but must still eat and drink to fully rejuvenate. Appearance They display plantlike features such as hard wood for bone structure, have vines, foliage, and petals for hair, and bark acting as flesh, along with tilted eyes and pointed ear tips. They are much more slender than the average hume and measure about one meter tall. Since their faces are literally made of wood, it is hard to read the expressions of a fae. Their hair changes color as the seasons change. During the spring and summer months, the hair of a fae is lush and brown or green, while during autumn it turns red or yellow and eventually white or brown in the winter. There are two distinct phenotypes of fae: * The diurnal type, identifiable by their feathered bird-like wings, are ruled by Oberon. They guard the Wyld, and it is this source of power that druids tap into. * The nocturnal type, identifiable by their membranous insect-like wings, are ruled by Titania. They guard the Wyrd, and it is this source of power that druids tap into. There's also... * * Dryad * Alraune * Mandragor / Mandrake Dryads are hermaphroditic tree spirits that can reproduce by taking root and turning into a tree. Their flowers and fruits become gestation chambers for the winged fae, and mandrakes grow from the tips of some roots. There is a large flower that can grow and bloom on the trunk - a new dryad climbs out of this tree trunk flower, young, but able to move and with the inherited intelligence and experience of the dryad it came from. Spriggan are trees possessed by demons or spirits, since they are easier prey. Culture They are somewhat xenophobic towards the other sentient species, but will take a liking to certain humes. Despite their cautious nature, the Fae can be friendly and are great lovers of music, stories, and riddles. They speak Faerie, but have picked up Common as well. They live in the tops of great trees, and protect the area near their dwellings with camouflage, deadly traps, and poisonous foliage. A fae may live alone, or in a small community that can consist of just a dozen, or in large fae cities that have hundreds of fae. Government They are led by Oberon, Titania, and a Steward that is chosen every season. Religion They believe it is their duty to be keepers of the Wyrd and the Wyld — the diurnal fae worship the Wyld, while the nocturnal fae worship the Wyrd. They remain vigilant against something they call The Rot. Botan is one of their chief religious figures. History The fae are an ancient species who was around before the age of humes. Notable Locations * Ydras - considered the home city of the fae, and located at the top of an enormous tree. * Faerie * Laerad * Elphame * Tyranwn - a fae holy site Notable Fae * Oberon * Titania * Mab * PuckCategory:Species